JackOfAllTrades
by Die Vergessene
Summary: My name is Jack, a self proclaimed Jack-Of-All-Trades, and i'm going to prepare myself for the resonsibility of holding that title. What place is more fitting then Townsville......HEH! RRDxOC


Jack

Prologue

It was a beautiful night in Cincinnati, Ohio and the moon was full and positively radiant in Mt Erie a popular couple's park for teenagers. Everyone was either eating with their spouse or making out with said spouse. But if one was to look deeper in the forest where the moon shined down like a beam, on a bench sat a girl who gazed up at the moon in silent worship. She had brown chocolate skin, brown eyes with medium length black hair. Her face was strong with cruel defined features such as strong steel cheek bones, a solid jaw line, long lashes and a positively strong brow that was incredibly arched. She looked tough in a dangerous way that was considered exotic but tonight was something else. The moonlight made her look positively deadly. She wore fitting colors for an angel of the night, a black low cut shirt, black skin tight jeans and black boots. Her dangerous face was set in an emotionless stone but her eyes were shining with emotion. What was going on in her head…?

I am a monster…….. And with that being said I grew up alone, distant and with no one to lean on in those fragile years. I hated everyone and everything around me including my non-existent parents. I wanted nothing more than to kill the ignorant humans that surrounded me and infested the population. I was considered anything but the norm and it was because of this mainly that I grew up alone. I was caught in between two worlds. Now don't get the wrong idea I was not bullied and I never was. They knew not to fuck with me and I made it quite clear multiple times with pleasure. I didn't beat the shit out of people, as much as I would love to, I simply mentally fucked people on a daily basis to acquire what I wanted. I played with their morals and took what they considered precious to them rather it is boys or popularity, but it was not on purpose for I do not desire to be constantly fawned over by those around me. It seemed that I drew people to me naturally enemies and friends alike. With the appearance of an African American I was expected to follow the stereotypes and be like every other girls of my race. I was to be a smart mouth, rude, unintelligent, ignorant slut with no morals what so ever who would end up pregnant working at a dead end job on drugs and living in low income housing…… I refuse….. I simply refuse…..

With that being said I set out to make myself useful to survive rather it be cooking, killing, espionage, babysitting, gambling, architecture and in order to do that I had to become…… A Jack Of All Trades.

It was then that I was suddenly looking forward to the future, I stood from my seat in the park and walked off, the temperature slightly lowered as the couples in the park shivered at the sudden drop in temperature the mood instantly killed, but if one were to glance at my face they would most likely admit me to a mental hospital because with eerie cruel eyes my brown eyes lit faintly in the night brightening a shade lighter, my face set in stone as I left the park to prepare for the future. I was really looking forward to the future…. HEH I just hope they are ready for me….. HEH HEH HEH HEH!!

THe BegInnings

It has been 8 years since my declaration to become a Jack of all trades and in that time the first action I took was to convince my so called parents to change my name from Kayla White to Crimson White. It wouldn't matter much because by then I would be known as Scarlet and my parents long dead, I would make sure of that and others would simply know me as Jack. I used what knowledge of banking I had to reach my savings left from my grandmother and the money from my dad and traveled the US. It pays to have knowledge and being 15 at the time I had a solid 13 years of steady knowledge from the many people I observed and just about everything else. I was a book worm and all it took was me expanding my horizons and I had a constant source of knowledge, after all knowledge is power, but of course it is useless unless you know how to use it and with the situation at home I doubt my dear beloved family even knew I was alive most of the time. Therefore, it was no problem for me to slip away in the night when the time came. I traveled everywhere in the US honing my skills and unintentionally my stealth as I avoided the police and 2 years later the police forgot about me and I'm sure my parents forgot about me 6 months after my departure, there are still occasions where I run into a police area where they haven't updated there information. It wouldn't matter much now I'm sure no one would recognize me. I grew my hair out considerably as it now reached my butt and my height reached an impressive 5'10. My body toned out considerably with the constant training in my own styles that I never named but I had mastered them completely each as unique as the other. I assumed it would come in handy being versatile with my title as a jack-of-all-trades. My face lost its baby fat making my face look even more cruel then before with my sharp cheek bones and solid jaw, but most of all my eyes were those of a demon. They had somehow angled and was a cold hazel color adding to my even more defined eyebrows though they thinned out a bit. I still had my brown skin but it was stretched taut over lean muscles that belonged to a tigress but I had not neglected my speed and was as quiet and quick as a snake and I was sure due to the lack of sunlight I was lighter then I should. I had even acquired quite a many tattoos that covered my body with long tribal designs. I had made sure to acquire a suitable amount of clothes but when traveling I mostly wore a black skin tight leather jacket with some tight leather pants and boots with a mask covering my face and black leather gloves were protecting my hands. I wore a simple black mask or shades to hide my eyes when interacting with people….. HEH! It seemed the unnatural color in my eyes from the training regime I had done caused people to fear me, if my aura wasn't threatening enough and the vast array of weapons I carry with me at all times. I found it necessary to arm myself accordingly and armed with the knowledge gained I created my own weapons which consisted of twin 5' thin swords that took quite a while to properly create. They were silver in color but black where the steel was re-enforced and encrusted with black diamonds around the tip and the handle. They are focused more around speed and I named them Schwartz. Vergnugen was the name I gave to the great sword created for power. If there is one thing in the world I enjoy it is Vergnugen for I enjoy wielding her looking at her and further more I cannot wait until I can fully utilize her in battle. Vergnugen was created from a series of swords that I kept building and building on until I came to her, a masterpiece. She is about 6' and a foot wide with black lightning streaks running from the handle to the tip of the blade with black flames with a blood red hue around the edges of the blade. Blood rubies decorated her handle and the almost stark white steel separating the lightning streaks from the flames. I could swear Vergnugen was the closest thing to a sentient sword I know because when I practiced with her she practically hummed in contentment and singed for blood. To complete my need for weapons I had a set of duel black and red pistols that had to be the biggest hand held out there. They weighed about 35lbs each, a foot long and shot off rounds powerful enough to rip a tank a new ass. I was a sharpshooter so they were perfect for me and not only that I only knew how to wield them and if anyone else were to try to shoot them they would surely dislocate that persons arm almost breaking it. I named them neun and sieben. I believe that I have acquired knowledge and equipment necessary to expose myself but now I must test myself and work myself on up. I will start with a town rumored to have super heroes but as farfetched as this sound they supposedly have villains as well. The type of villains and criminals that kill those in their way not negotiate, smart criminals… Perfect!


End file.
